


The Original

by uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Costume - The Original, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Multi, The Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/pseuds/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship
Summary: Never underestimate the power of the original... or the power of persuasion...





	The Original

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all!!!! I wrote a thing!! I NEVER write a thing, and I WROTE A THING.
> 
> Meleedamage had this picture on her tumblr, and what can I say? I was INSPIRED.

“Aww please just try, Steve,” Darcy grinned as she held up the costume. “I’d like to see if it all still fits. It took some serious wrangling to get these from the archives without Tony finding out, won’t you indulge me (*throat clearing*), I mean, us?”

“Come on punk, just do like the lady assssks,” chuckles Bucky, as Steve scowled darkly. “It’s just for us - no pictures or anything, promise.”

“Ok, ok, fine,” Steve rolled his eyes and gave in - he could never refuse his lovers when they combined forces like this. He stomped into their bathroom, costume in hand, grumbling good-naturedly.

“Don’t forget the tights!” Darcy sing-songed. “Oh yeah, we want to see the ENTIRE ensemble, Stevie,” Bucky echoed.

“You guys suck,” moaned Steve behind the closed door.

“Hmm, if you’re lucky,” they replied in unison, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he opened the door, wearing all the pieces of his original costume, to delighted squeals from Darcy and a snort from Bucky. 

“Very patriotic, punk”, Bucky smirked. “Looks like - what didja call 'em, doll? 'The Booty Shorts of Freedom’ still fit after all.” 

“Hmmm, y'know what, next time, ditch the tights, love… actually, just keep the shorts… and the shield.”

“Uh, guys? I don’t think that’s what they intended when they designed this costummmmf!!”


End file.
